


发热

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 发烧啪啪。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	发热

那天他们吵过架，之后哈利就发了烧。大冬天，吵架的时候德拉科推开窗户作状要跳下去 **（他们公寓住三楼，且楼层很矮，最多将两瓣屁股摔做四瓣）** ，后来也就忘记关上。等他们吵完架，哭哭啼啼拥抱在一起和好时刻 **（我再也不凶你啦，哈利把鼻涕抹在德拉科身上说）** ，冬天的冷风从窗户里呼啦啦往里吹。开始还不觉得冻，等到两个人深情互相剖析完自己并尽量把过错往对方推完之后，哈利打个寒战：操，好他妈冷喔。

接着就发烧。身体开始摇晃，头变重，沉入冰窖。哈利把头搁在沙发扶手上，德拉科给他用体温计测量：摄氏三十九度八。这可不得了！德拉科惊呼一声后急匆匆就要叫救护车，被哈利拼命拦下。 **不许打电话不许打电话我操你妈你给我把电话放下来——你知道急救车要多少钱吗你敢打急救！** 哈利拦下不知生活艰苦的阔少，头一晕就朝后倒，脑壳摔在地板上砰的一声，摔出他满眼泪花。德拉科急转过身去拥抱男朋友，奈何动作幅度过大牵扯电话机掉落，正砸在哈利肚子上。哈利被这前后两股巨大冲量袭击，眼前一黑，真的昏过去。

过十几秒他晕晕乎乎醒来，德拉科的大脸在他眼前打转。 **宝贝啊，宝贝，你没事吧。** 金发男孩吸鼻子，很关切地询问。哈利抬起手，想抚摸这头金毛乖狗，结果手一颤抖，甩一巴掌下去： **我，我没事啊。**

于是德拉科带着脸上一道红红巴掌印抱男友上床去，又抱三床被子来堆在哈利身上，仿佛给过冬动物准备窝巢一样的贴心。哈利吃过家里常备的两颗退烧药，在被子中蜷缩好，德拉科躺在被子外侧身用凉凉嘴唇贴着哈利额头，很相亲相爱的景象，配合窗外冬日雪景，他们看起来像两只树林中挨着取暖的小动物。哈利翕动嘴唇，热乎乎湿气喷在德拉科脖颈间： **讲个故事吧。**

德拉科说：啊？讲什么故事？

哈利说：随便讲咯。

德拉科说：可是我没有故事可讲。

哈利说：噢！然后闭上眼。

德拉科又说：我真的没有故事可讲嘛！

哈利睁开眼睛，又说：噢！然后又闭上眼睛。

德拉科用嘴唇碰碰哈利鼻尖，又去碰哈利的嘴，嘴唇和嘴唇贴住，德拉科感觉到唇瓣不同寻常的热，热的他也开始要冒汗。德拉科说：你好热噢。

哈利说：废话，我发烧了。

德拉科说：那我试试你舌头热不热。

哈利说：你变态啊。

变态含住哈利嘴唇，两团火，舌头伸进去搜索，吸到柔软火苗。

哈利含含糊糊说：喂，我是病人诶。

德拉科说：又没有规定说不可以亲病人。

哈利说：……那你摸我干嘛。

德拉科手从哈利肚子上撤走：……下意识。下意识。

他们接过吻重新安安静静靠在一起。

德拉科感觉自己睡在了热气腾腾的壁炉旁边，开始发困了，半醒半梦间他听到哈利说：流汗好像容易退烧诶。

德拉科清醒一点：嗯？

哈利说：流汗好像容易退烧。

德拉科说：是吗。

哈利说：嗯。

德拉科说：那你要出去跑两圈吗？

哈利翻一个大大白眼。

德拉科说：刚刚说不凶我，又来翻白眼！

哈利说：傻逼啊。

德拉科说：还骂我！

哈利说：喂，亲我。

德拉科说：……

然后乖乖贴上嘴唇去亲亲发烧的男朋友。

亲过半分钟，德拉科感觉手被握住往被子里带。

德拉科说：喂，不是不让我摸嘛。

哈利说：闭嘴。

手覆盖到哈利身体皮肤上时德拉科的手指颤动了一下。

不同寻常的高温。

**就好像糖会被烤融化一样，德拉科仿佛觉得哈利的身体也被高烧烫软了。**

他抚摸哈利的肚子，软的、凹陷下去的肚子，肋骨，一根一根分明的，像拨拉琴键一样拨过去，是乳头。

他在乳头上绕动指尖，然后又重新原路返回摸下去。

摸到热乎乎的一团。

 **好热噢。** 德拉科说。 **这里也这么热啊。**

哈利嘟哝：我在发烧嘛。

德拉科说：好像比身上还热。

哈利说：真的吗。

德拉科说：我试试。

口腔是体温计。德拉科迅速钻进被窝去探测哈利阴茎的温度。测量龟头，柱身，舌头尖去舔弄下面的囊袋。

严谨仔细，德拉科暗自想，我非常有科学精神。

探测完毕，他从被子里伸出头，看到哈利张着嘴巴喘气。

**喂，真的在发烧噢，那里。原来发烧的时候鸡鸡也会发烧噢。**

德拉科向男友汇报。

 **喂。** 哈利喘着气把德拉科的头往下推。 **再舔舔。**

德拉科说：我可是在测体温。

哈利说：那再测一遍，才准。

于是德拉科又回到被子里。黑洞洞的世界，哈利的身体在黑洞洞的被窝世界里散发热量。哈利是被窝宇宙中的太阳。德拉科把脸贴上那家伙挺立的阴茎。阴茎是小型的核电厂。核聚变，核裂变。原子在发生变化，释放出巨大热量。他含住那地方，感觉到哈利身体的颤动，那家伙在挺着腰把阴茎往德拉科嘴里送入更多。

**舔舔。**

哈利的阴茎上残留沐浴露的香味。他顺着咂摸味道，舔到头尝到咸。

 **流出来了。** 德拉科又把头伸出被子外面。 **喂，想做吗。**

哈利一边把脸往被子里埋一边点头。

**病人真的可以打炮吗。**

德拉科再询问一次，却被病人扯开衬衣扣子。

扯开衣服反而觉得热，也不知道是什么原理。两个人很快赤条条缠在一起，德拉科俯视哈利，这家伙发烧烧得脸都红了，眼睛却更绿。

绿眼睛眯着，要索吻。

于是接吻。润滑剂就在床头扔着，平时随做随开。德拉科找个空档儿伸手挤出一点往哈利股间抹。

 **太少了吧。** 哈利小声嚷嚷。

 **你够湿。** 德拉科说。

说完把这家伙翻个个，手指伸进那地方。比身上更热，像咬人的火苗。德拉科用指头慢慢开拓，直到哈利发出软而低沉的呻吟。

 **进来。** 哈利命令。

德拉科将阴茎插入的时刻低下头又去亲哈利。亲那家伙的耳朵，软的小的耳朵，嘴，还有鼻子。

黏糊糊口水比糖要甜，哈利张开嘴去迎合德拉科，都恨不得能把对方揉到自己身体里去。

阴茎整根没入，哈利的身体烫的吓人。火热洞穴包裹德拉科，他舒服得叹气。 **这么烫——** 他小声感叹， **这么烫。**

 **这么烫。** 哈利跟着他喃喃重复。

然后德拉科用力操弄起这只发烫的小动物来，命令他跪在床上将屁股高高翘起，两腿大张开好让股间的样子更暴露。德拉科扶着这家伙的腰使劲往里操，恨不得把整个人埋入到里面去。

**操。不行了。我，我——**

哈利喃喃着，终于猛地颤动一下，射了出来。

高潮过后的小动物变得软绵绵。德拉科把小动物再翻个个儿，面朝自己 ，两条腿往自己肩膀上架。哈利温驯地躺着哼哼，扭来扭去要把德拉科的那东西塞更里面点 。

**发烧了还这么有精神啊？**

**滚啦。**

小动物软绵绵骂他。

于是德拉科从善如流退出来。

**喂——！**

哈利气鼓鼓喊。

**听你的，我滚出来咯。**

操。哈利翻一个白眼。 **这时候就听话了？**

 **我一直很听话啊——** 德拉科抗议到一半，被哈利扑上来咬住嘴。

**我自己来。**

于是发烧男孩开始自己动起来。搂住德拉科的脖子，咬着嘴唇将那东西塞进屁股。头昏昏沉沉也不要紧，摇摇晃晃地摆弄腰身，快感就慢慢往上涌。

终于德拉科伸出手，按着他的屁股狠狠戳弄了两下，射了进去。

* * *

射完两个人都往床上一倒。德拉科要拉被子上来，哈利往下推。

 **热。** 他说。

 **你发烧了，不能着凉。** 德拉科讲。

 **我热。** 哈利擦擦额头上汗珠。 **热。**

**热的话，抱住我，我凉。**

哈利半信半疑往德拉科身上一摸。

**骗人，你也热！**

**待会就不热了。**

说着一把拉起被子，把嚷嚷的热乎乎小动物重新关到被子里。

 **乖哦。** 德拉科摸摸哈利脑袋。 **出汗着凉会发烧更严重的。**

**我出了汗，发烧会好吧。**

哈利闷闷地问。

 **会吧。** 德拉科说。 **如果不好，我就带你去医院。**

**医院好贵。而且我不想打针。**

**不打针你就会变成火炉，然后发烧变成傻瓜。**

**我不是傻瓜。**

**那不去医院就会变傻瓜。**

他们无聊斗嘴片刻。

哈利打一个哈欠，把脸埋在德拉科脖子旁边。

 **喂。我要睡觉咯。** 他宣布。

德拉科说：哎哎，我想到了一个故事，你要不要听。

哈利说：要听。

德拉科说：从前，有一个人，他发烧了，然后他被操了一顿，就被操好了。

哈利说：……喂，这根本不算故事啦。

德拉科说：我还没有讲完诶。

哈利说：这种无聊故事还有什么好讲的。

德拉科说：有啊。

哈利说 ：那你讲咯。

德拉科说：……然后，这个被操好的病人，为了对操他的人表示感谢，就和操他的人说： **我爱你，我以后都不会和你吵架啦。**

哈利说：……更无聊了。

德拉科说：嘿嘿。

哈利说：我要睡觉咯。

他闭上眼睛，过一会就响起轻微鼾声。

德拉科侧一点身，注视热腾腾汗淋淋的闭眼小动物。

德拉科凑近去吻他一下。

**——我爱你，我以后都不会和你吵架啦，都不会让你发烧了。**

**——你要快点好起来。**


End file.
